Hyperban
A hyperban (term coined by PF2M) is a device restriction distributed by Nintendo. The restriction is put on Nintendo's servers and not on the system itself, so Nintendo is able to remove or apply a ban at any time. Hyperbans are most famous for being difficult if not impossible to remove and are given to more users than what is needed. They're tracked by unique, factory-assigned device values that can never be changed (Device certificate) What consoles do they affect? * 3DS: Hacking Miiverse, changing your serial number too many times, hacking in online games, and getting into certain ban waves (Su/Mo). * Wii U: '''Cheating in online games or changing your serial number more than once. * '''Wii/DS/DSi: '''Cheating or sending invalid data to Wii Shop Channel. Hyperban Burn '''Hyperban burn is a phenomenon known to occur before Miiverse-related hyperbans where the admins permaban or consoleban every account you make within hours of it being made, even if the account has done nothing wrong or nothing at all. Hyperban burn can go on for weeks or even months before eventually resulting in a hyperban. No amount of waiting will stop this from happening: Nintendo does not forgive, Nintendo does not forget. This doesn't affect online services, though the hyperban this warns you about does. If you experience hyperban burn at any point when changing your serial number, stop using all Miiverse services immediately and pray Nintendo doesn't go any further. If you get a message like at the bottom of this page, you are in huge risk of a hyperban if you are using Miiverse hax. Users Affected * PF2M * Two Faced/Arian * Lambie PJs (has 3 other 3DSes) * Zeast (has other 3DS) *Talon (Currently working on removing the hyperban) * Stoven * David (the one who likes Sylveon) (has other 3DS) * I pwned U! (found the SecureInfo_A exploit and Dream Team exploit) (has 2 other 3DSes) * MOS420 (Original Account ID got deleted by Nintendo, has a WiiU though) * Dazen (Talon made most recent accoun bitch jean) * Plasma (has his other N3DSXL) The Hyperban Massacre of 11/16 On November 8th of 2016, the game files for Pokemon Sun & Moon were leaked on 4chan, and anyone with a hacked 3DS was able to download and install the game 10 days before release. This was all fine and dandy, but something later happened. Game Freak, seeing how pirates had gotten into the game before release using hacks and were using online functionality before it was intended to be used, decided to run a filter to automatically hyperban just about everyone who had done online activities in the leaked copy of the game. This resulted in hundreds of users going to 3DS hacking forums like GBATemp to report that they could no longer access online or NNID servers anymore, resulting in multiple threads being made. Wii U Bans Since the Wii U uses the NNID server for online play, various users have been banned for cheating in Mario Kart 8, Splatoon, etc. Bans from online play are more common on Wii U than 3DS, but they're still possible on 3DS. * This of course restricts both online play and NNID services, but can also restrict other services such as TVii and eShop. * The error code appears to be the same as on 3DS; 102-2812 as opposed to 022-2812 * Hyperbans from Miiverse on Wii U are very uncommon, but are possible through immense hacks. How to remove a hyperban There are currently 3 ways to remove a hyperban. # (The easy way) Send your system back to Nintendo claiming it randomly powers off and they'll send you a new one without the hyperban. # (The technical way) Dump the device cert from a hacked O3DS/N3DS/2DS, and use Telerik Fiddler to change the headers on it and inject it into the NAND of your hyperbanned system. This method hasn't been publicly released completely yet due to its complexity, but might get simpler soon. You can dump the certs though using the tutorials linked. # (Social Engineering) Call Nintendo over the phone and trick them (using a social engineering trick) into removing the hyperban. This method works once in a blue moon though, and should only be used as a last resort. Trivia *The amount of uses of the SecureInfo_a exploit it takes to receieve a hyperban depends on how frequently you use the exploit, and the recognition of it by Nintendo. *